


BMC and DEH Headcanons and Stuff

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oneshots maybe, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: Exactly the title lol
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan, Chloe Valentine/Christine Canigula, Christine Canigula/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Madeline, Evan Hansen/Michael Mell, Jenna Rolan/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Rich Goranski, Michael Mell/Evan Hansen, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so like

I guess I’m making this now lol


	2. Christine Canigula Headcanons !

•Lesbian and asexual! 

•She has two dads named Xavier and Pablo Canigula— Pablo is a math teacher and is kinda monotone while Xavier is more of the eccentric happy one that got Christine into theatre

•Her favorite musical isn’t Hamilton it’s actually Six the Musical— her favorite actually varies 

•She prefers In The Heights over Hamilton

•Used to be best friends with Rich and Brooke in elementary, but then Brooke ditched them for Chloe in middle school and Rich ditched Christine freshman and sophomore year

•Christine then became sort-of friends with Zoe Murphy—

•Actually pretty calm in general. The only time she’s actually hyper and excited and bubbly is when she’s talking about theatre or with her friends. Otherwise she’s still friendly, just not as excited and outgoing 

•Likes to decorate her clothes all over with pins and patches so Michael likes buying her them

•Michael and her are great friends don’t @ me—

•Brooke and Rich tried to include her in more stuff with them after they became friends again!

•She, Jeremy, and Jenna are their own little group sometimes 

•Decorates her sneakers with paint and stickers sometimes 

•Surprisingly she and Chloe get along pretty well! Chloe starts warming up to christine and really liked hanging out with her 

•she and Jeremy broke up after a bit because Christine realized she kinda did need more time to herself to figure out exactly who she was

•They still were friends tho because yes—

•Somewhere in the middle of Senior year Chloe asked her out and it just kinda went from there 

•it was awkward at first since they both dated Jake before but it became all nice and soft after a bit!


	3. Chapter 3

NOT HEADCANONS BUT PLEASE CONSIDER

Christine with the clowncore aesthetic


	4. Brooke Headcanons !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of making new headcanons for Brooke I just used my old ones from wattpad lol—

-Basically a walking aesthetic 

-Frozen yogurt obsession happened because of Chloe 

-She's a comic nerd, but doesn't talk about it much because Chloe used to not let her at all before the SQUIPcident 

-She cries like super easily. Like seriously. Don't show her any sad movies. Or documentaries. Or baby animals. 

-She's an expert at braiding hair, she and Chloe do each other's hair a lot. They meet up at Brooke's house before school to do it or they just do it at school during homeroom sometimes

-Feels really bad about ditching Rich and Christine, especially since she was the first to leave. She was super excited when Christine gave them back the friendship bracelets they thought they lost!

-No set sexuality for her tbh I always change ideas—

-Runs a YouTube channel where she does makeup tutorials. It's not super big, but does have a good amount of followers. Probably called something like 'Lohst-Soul'

-She used to have Dance Party Friday's with Rich and Christine. They'd host it at her house and Rich would bring popcorn. Christine brought cookies and soda and stuff. Brooke also had snacks and chose the music. She tried doing it with Chloe a few times, but it didn't stick

-A really good singer

-Her wisdom teeth developed entirely when she was 13 and she got them removed and she was super loopy. Rich has a video of the whole thing 

\- Absolutely loves dogs, has a tiny Pomeranian named Cuddles

-She's the second shortest of the group. Rich is in third place. Just,,, no one is shorter than Christine,,,

-She became friends with Chloe in 5th grade because Madeline was bullying her in the bathroom and Chloe came up and surprisingly helped Brooke

-Always has super complicated frozen yogurt orders and it weirds out everyone 

-Jeremy gives her an actual apology, and so does Chloe. It takes a while for her to actually forgive them, especially Chloe. 

-Owns a lot of crop tops and cardigans. And tank tops. 

-She and Rich are tank top enthusiasts.

-Michael lets her borrow his hoodie on occasion

-She Jenna and Chloe have competitions to see who can do the best selfie


End file.
